


[podfic] Momentum

by mothlights



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drama, M/M, On the Run, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Secrets, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothlights/pseuds/mothlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audio recording of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/227652">RurouniHime's <em>Momentum</em></a>    Streaming, MP3 & M4B. [0:25:00]</p><p>Three days is too short a time to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Momentum

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Momentum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/227652) by [RurouniHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime). 



> Edited for pacing on 5/7/13

## Streaming

(or on a mobile, tap MP3 below)

## Length

00:25:00

## Downloads

  * **[MP3](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/Merlin__Momentum__RurouniHime__mothlights.mp3)** (14.5 MB)
  * **[M4B](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/Merlin__Momentum__RurouniHime__mothlights.m4b)** (14.5 MB)



(right click and Save As)  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka Productions for podfic hosting. Thanks to RurouniHime for permission to record.


End file.
